A Start
by Hajimari
Summary: Non-incest. Karen and Wataru are not blood-siblings. Yet, Karen seems reluctant to share a relationship with him, even when she really wants to. But Wataru changes her mind. Wataru x Karen. One shot


Summary: Non-incest. Karen and Wataru are not blood-siblings. Yet, Karen seems reluctant to share a real relationship with him, but Wataru changes her mind.

A/N: I was suddenly inspired when I watched the scenes between Wataru and Karen in Sister Princess for the FOURTH time. So here is my take on the couple's non-blood-siblings outcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Karen sat on the edge of her bed, staring dumbfounded at the DNA results in her hands.

_DNA match between Karen and Wataru: 2%_

That meant that they weren't siblings.

It was only two weeks ago that Wataru suggested this test. Karen didn't know why he wanted it, but if it was her brother's wish, she would agree. After all, she was his sister.

Now that the results confirmed that they are not related, Karen didn't how to respond. Should she be happy that she and Wataru can now be together, to be able to marry without being incestuous? Or should she be sad that she has lost a definite place in Wataru's life?

There was a knock on the door and the sudden sound made Karen jump. Quickly, she slipped the paper into a file and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and when Wataru appeared at the door, Karen was at a loss for words. "Onii…" She started to say, but that wasn't right. They were siblings anymore and so she had no right to call him her brother. "I…I don't know what to call you anymore." She confessed.

"Can I sit next to you?" Wataru asked as he smiled.

"Sure." Karen answered.

When he did, Karen instantly felt the closeness between the both of them. She didn't feel like this before. Why was she suddenly so conscious?

"The others have gone out for shopping. So I would like to take advantage of the privacy to discuss our situation." Wataru informed her. His voice was smooth, no worry or anxiety in it. Karen admired how he could be so straightforward even at a time like this.

She didn't know what to say, and Wataru knew. He saw that her face was etched with a worried frown and her fingers were twiddling with the hem of her skirt. This was going to be difficult, but Wataru couldn't stand the awkwardness between them any longer, not even a minute more.

"Karen, are you glad that we are not siblings?" Wataru started.

"I…I don't know…"

"If you want to continue to be a sister to me, we can forget about the DNA test and everything." Wataru said. "It'll be as if nothing had happened, and we will still be siblings. Would you like that?"

"I…"

"Please, answer me honestly."

Karen turned to look at Wataru, surprised and sad at the hurt look he had in his eyes.

"I am sad that I don't have a definite place in your heart anymore, because I'm not your sister." Karen admitted. "But, I am glad that there the wedding between us can happen without any incestuous intent. I don't know what to think anymore. I…Onii…Wa...Wata…" Karen stopped stumbling and kept quiet, her eyes plastered to her skirt, not daring to look at Wataru.

Suddenly, Karen felt his arms enveloping her and looked up with mixed feelings: anxiety and gladness.

"Karen, do you know why I asked for the DNA test?" Wataru asked, and felt the girl's head shaking in his embrace. Then he continued, "I wasn't happy that we were siblings. I wanted more; I wanted to share a deeper bond with you, a bond that isn't for siblings. I…I love you, Karen." He felt her stiffen in his hold. "It's something that I couldn't tell you as a sibling. That's why I wanted a DNA test, to try my luck and see if we were blood-related. Now that we are not, I feel more at ease telling you I like you."

Wataru released the shocked Karen from the embrace. He looked at her and she looked back with an empty yet thoughtful stare.

"You may not feel the same way towards me, or you may still continue to see me as your brother. But either way, I respect your decision." Wataru said. "We can keep up with being siblings if you want us to."

"No, I don't want it. I…If you want to, I can…be your girlfriend," Karen said softly, but audibly.

Wataru widened his eyes, unable to believe his ears. He caressed her arms and said, "It'll be troublesome to tell the rest, but I can manage that."

"No, _we_ will manage it." Karen corrected as Wataru chuckled. "Thank you, Onii-chan. I mean…"

"It's 'Wataru' now. Say my name."

Karen closed in onto Wataru and raised her head while Wataru lowered his. Their lips began to touch, but before they fully did, she said, "Yes, Wataru."

And they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
